


When in Tokyo

by SanjiTrash



Category: One Piece, zosan - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Fingering, I'm going to hell and everyone reading this is coming with me, M/M, Poor Usopp, Usopp and Sanji bunking together, sharing a bed? what could go wrong?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 13:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10945890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanjiTrash/pseuds/SanjiTrash
Summary: This is some smut I wrote based off something that happened to me while I was in Japan





	When in Tokyo

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey dudes!
> 
> I'm not dead but I've just spent the last month in Japan on contiki which has been amazing. Basically something happened between me and my roommate while on tour and my perverted mind went 'dude, you should write a fic about this' and it's kind of like smut practice as well cause god knows I need that when I get further in my other fic. Passion in Life is still a thing, I'm halfway through writing the next chapter as we speak so hold on to your hats because it's coming alright
> 
> Pls don't sue me Oda

The bullet train had just arrived in Tokyo where Sanji, Usopp and Nami were getting their backpacks off the top railings and heading toward the exit. It had been a long train ride from Osaka and Sanji was ready to collapse as soon as they got to the hotel, which luckily was right near the train station. They had decided to catch the later train as they wanted to visit some more of the food places down the Dotonburi district, and their luggage wouldn’t arrive until later tonight anyway so they would be stuck in Tokyo with no luggage so it was the easy option. But Sanji hadn’t of realised how much of a toll that trip had taken on him. He was getting some real bad motion sickness, which was distracting him from sleeping. He tried to take a sleep sedative before heading out but he didn’t want to be out cold for too long, just incase Nami and Usopp couldn’t wake him up. So here he was, sleep deprived and trying to help Nami figure out where they were from the hotel. Usopp took one of the ‘things to do in Tokyo’ broacher and put it into his backpack, catching up with Nami and Sanji who had started walking in the direction of the hotel.

“I don’t know about you guys, but I’m about ready to pass out,” Sanji yawned, mindlessly following Nami down the busy train station.

“Come on Sanji, really? We only have 3 days left here before we fly home, we have so much to cram in,” Nami replied, turning left suddenly and heading up the station exit.

“Exactly, we can party in those 2 days. We spent all day doing stuff in Osaka,” Sanji complained, sagging slightly as he went up the stairs.

“Hey, you chose to not sleep on the bullet train,” Usopp pointed out.

“I’M SORRY I WAS MORE FOCUSED ON NOT THROWING UP ON YOU,” Sanji snapped at Usopp, spinning around walking backwards up the stairs.

“Ah! I’m sorry Sanji! Don’t hit me!” Usopp cowered, bracing himself for one of Sanji’s powerful kicks.

“WILL THE BOTH YOU KNOCK IT OFF?” Nami yelled, whacking the both of them upside the head. “We’re nearly at the hotel so save the fighting for the hotel room,”

“Whatever you say Nami-Swan~!” Sanji professed, his limbs turning noodlely. Nami just rolled her eyes and continued on ahead, not really caring if she left those two idiots behind. It’s hard to get lost in Japan.

~x~x~x~

Sanji had finally arrived at his twin share hotel room, which his luggage was thankfully inside. The group of friends we’re currently on their first big holiday together in Japan, which was one of the scariest things the group had done in a while. Luffy and Usopp had finally graduated high school and wanted to do something big when they left, party like they had never partied before. Zoro was the one who actually suggested that they go to Japan, saying that it had been a while since he had been to his country of origin and that if they wanted to fly out when they did, they would be going during cherry blossom season so of course everyone wanted to go to Japan. Nami organised everything; the flights, the hotels, what they would be doing and when they were going to do it and of course a couple of days where the group could do there own thing. Each individual paid for their own flights and went halves in the twin share accommodation so it worked out really well.

He was currently lying face down in his double bed, marvelling in how comfy it was when Usopp came out of the bathroom still brushing his teeth.

“So are you going to come out with us for Ramen or are you going to just sleep off your tiredness?” he asked, moving toward his suitcase and pulling out a nice shirt.

“I don’t know, I want to come out with you guys but I’ve been awake since 6:30,” Sanji groaned, still face down in the mattress.

“You want to come out with us or you want to come out with Zoro?” Usopp asked suggestively.

Sanji shot up from the bed, blush staining his cheeks. “YOU SHUT YOUR STUPID MOUTH ASSHAT!”

“So is that a yes?” he asked again, wiggling his eyebrows.

“IT’S A YES TO KICKING YOU IN THE FACE!” Sanji threatened, getting up from the bed and lining himself up to kick the screaming Usopp as the doorbell to their hotel room rang. Sanji dropped his leg, just incase one of his lovely ladies was at the door. Usopp went to answer it as Sanji busied himself at his suitcase on the floor behind his bed.

“Hey, is curly-brow coming to dinner?” a deep voice asked from the doorway that made Sanji blush crimson.

“Yes, I’m coming you dumb marimo,” Sanji shot back, hoping his voice didn’t waver.

“Just making sure, Usopp said you were complaining that you were tired,” Zoro replied, ignoring that jab at him in favour of being civil. “I’ll tell Nami to book a table for 8 then,”

“Sounds delightful, when are we meeting?” Usopp asked, inviting Zoro into their room. Sanji made sure to glare daggers at the dreadlocked man, who just gave him an evil smirk.

“8 o’clock we’ll meet in the lobby at 7:30, Nami says the place isn’t too far away from the hotel and if you get in after 8 it’s all you can drink for 1500 yen,” Zoro informed, making his way towards the chairs closest to Sanji.

“Of course you want the 'all you can drink time' drunkard marimo,” Sanji murmured under his breath.

“You say something swirly?” Zoro asked, his voice dangerously threatening and exhilarating to Sanji.

“About you? Never,” Sanji replied sarcastically. Zoro rolled his one eye and directed his attention to Usopp, who was currently trying to plug something into the wall socket.

“Sanji, we have a problem,” Usopp sighed. “My power pack has 3 prongs on it and to use the ones in this hotel, we need the 2 prongs,”

“Damn, looks like we got to find a 7-11 somewhere soon,” Sanji sighed, pulling out his portable phone charger. “Guess we can share this until we find one,”

“Hang on, I have an extra converter in my room. I’ll give it to you guys after dinner tonight,” Zoro suggested, earning a light blush from Sanji.

“Yeah, that’s great. Thanks,” Sanji replied, refiling for something _very_ important in his luggage.

Zoro didn’t say anything and smirked dangerously at Sanji which he decided was _far_ too sexy for his own good. He could feel a nosebleed coming; he just knew Zoro was doing that on purpose.

“Well I’m gonna head out now, hopefully Luffy is done with the shower now,” Zoro said getting up from his chair, taking in one last look at Sanji, before heading out _knowing_ Sanji was staring at his ass. Usopp followed him to the door, telling Zoro they would meet him downstairs soon and closing the door behind him. He turned back to Sanji with an evil glint in his eye.

“You say anything right now and I will turn you into pulled pork,” Sanji declared in a calm tone.

Usopp shrugged innocently, pretending to have no idea what he was talking about.

~x~x~x~

Dinner had gone spectacularly. Everyone was clearly wasted and the food was amazing, even Sanji had enjoyed it and he hardly ever enjoyed food that wasn’t his own cooking. Him and Usopp stumbled into their hotel room and landed on their beds, still dazed from the all the shouhi and sake they drank courteously of Nami shouting everyone’s rounds.

“Man, remind me to never try and outdrink Zoro again,” Sanji slurred, trying to figure out how to get out of his dress shirt. “Speaking of that asshole, he never gave us that converter,”

“Hang on, I’ll text him,” Usopp replied, equally disoriented and grabbing aimlessly for his phone.

“No, let him sleep,” Sanji whined, finally out of his shirt and starting to undo his pants. “God knows that moron is hard to get up in the morning,”

“We need the charger Sanji and besides, he isn’t as drunk as us,” Usopp slurred, finally grabbing his phone.

“Stupid marimo and his stupid high alcohol tolerance, why is he so infuriating?” Sanji rambled on, finding his pyjama pants.

“Because you want him to ravage you to the point you can’t walk?” Usopp asked innocently.

“You shut your sassy mouth long-nose,” Sanji sassed.

“Hey your words hurt,” Usopp replied, fake hurt by Sanji’s comment.

“Your existence hurts,” Sanji retaliated bluntly.

Usopp was about to retaliate when the doorbell rang. “I wonder who that could be?” Usopp feigned innocence as he answered the door. “It’s Zoro, fancy that,”

“Shut it Pinocchio, here’s your converter. I need to get back before Luffy falls asleep. That asshole snores so loud, I actually thought there was an earthquake,” Zoro deadpanned.

“Thanks Zoro, you’re amazing,” Sanji slurred, expressing his gratitude.

Zoro rolled his eyes. “Are we done? Luffy’s probably asleep right now and I’m not going to get any before we head out to Tokyo Tower tomorrow morning,”

“Why don’t you bunk with us? You can share a bed with Sanji if you want,” Usopp suggested, which infuriated Sanji beyond belief. Sanji was just about to smother Usopp with his pillow when Zoro replied. “Sure I mean, Usopp and I shared a bed when we watched the director's cut of Terminator 2 in our room so what difference does it make if we do?”

Sanji was stuck because he did have a point. While he has been trying to get Zoro in bed with him this whole trip, a metre and a half away from Usopp is not what he had in mind. And their only sharing a bed, they’re not going to do anything. Just two dudes, sharing a bed near another dude. That’s it, no sexual stuff happening tonight. No sire, just two best buds sharing a big bed. They might not even be touching each other. Yeah, Sanji could handle that.

~x~x~x~

Sanji could not handle it. At some point in the night, Zoro had pressed himself up against his back and locked him in a very tight yet comfortable hold. Sanji was freaking out internally, not wanting to make any movement just incase Zoro got the wrong idea. Not that Sanji wouldn’t mind, just he didn’t want Usopp waking up to them fucking so close to him. _God_ knows Usopp wouldn’t let them live it down.

Zoro had snuggled up closer to Sanji, the breathing on his neck making all of Sanji’s hair stand on end and send a cold shiver through his body. He heard a content hum from Zoro as he pushed himself further into Sanji’s back and then, Sanji felt something nip at his pulse as he tried to keep his voice down. Sanji was already on edge and super sensitive thanks to all of his hormones running ramped in his body. He felt Zoro smirk against his skin and he did it again, this time causing Sanji to gasp.

“You think Usopp’s asleep?” Zoro asked, his voice like gravel and full of lust. Sanji was in shock because does this mean Zoro is initiating him to do what he thinks he is? He assumes so because Zoro’s mouth is again on the back of his neck and kissing down his spine, stopping between your shoulder blades. Sanji can’t think straight; here was that man that he had been fantasying about taking him whispering lustfully into his ear and in all honesty, Sanji was thankful that Usopp was a deep sleeper.

“Yeah... Yeah I think so,” Sanji whispered, scared that he might jinx himself.

“Good,” was all Sanji heard before he was pinned to the bed and receiving the best kiss of his life. It was hot; teeth clashing and messy and Sanji _loved_ it. Sanji at some point felt Zoro’s tongue push past his teeth and to his where they wrestled for a little while before Zoro decided all he wanted to do was count Sanji’s teeth and all the cook could do was feel his eyes roll back in ecstasy. He felt like he was floating, partly because there was currently no oxygen going to his brain, but didn’t care just as long as Zoro didn’t stop doing _that._

The kiss broke apart unwillingly because Sanji needed to breathe, not that Zoro minded as he started kissing his way down Sanji’s neck and to his chest. He stopped at his nipple, already hard and pink from Sanji’s excitement and took it into his mouth, sucking gently on one and rolling the other between his fingers. Sanji threw his hand over his mouth, biting down on his palm trying to muffle himself. The swordsman thought that playing with Sanji’s sensitive body was becoming his new favourite past time as switch up the nipple play. Zoro moved his unclothed leg up between Sanji’s thighs, towards his arousal, rubbing it cautiously and feeling it half hard already. _‘He’s half hard already, now I can really blow his mind,’_ Zoro thought deviously as he moved back up to Sanji’s mouth and kissed him properly. The kiss was slow, languid and said everything Zoro and Sanji wanted to say to each other without saying anything at all. Sanji raked his fingers through Zoro’s chopped hair as he tried to pull Zoro closer to him. All Sanji could think is _‘dear god, let this not be a dream’_ as he rubbed himself up against Zoro’s thigh, causing him to groan into Zoro’s mouth. Zoro smirked as he ran his hands up Sanji’s waist and along his toned torso. While Sanji wasn’t built of muscle like Zoro, his body was still strongly toned and defined which made the swordsman drool whenever the cook’s shirt use to ride up when they were walking from temple to temple. And now, Zoro could run his fingers up and down it as much as he wanted making Sanji shiver and squirm under his every whim. Zoro stopped kissing his mouth, causing Sanji to whine, and kiss his way down his jaw and to his ear, licking the shell and breathing on it deeply.

“Do you have any idea what you do to me Sanji?” Zoro breathed huskily into his ear, causing Sanji to moan so lightly that you almost couldn’t hear it. Zoro could feel Sanji’s fingers leave his hair for the moment and run up under his shirt and across his _very_ defined abs and torso. “I- I have n-,”

“You parade around in your tight pants, your dress shirts open enough to show your delicate skin and you _don’t_ expect me to want to _devour_ you on sight?” the question was rhetorical but Sanji answered with another light moan. “Don’t tell me you had no idea when you dress like your practically askin- no, _begging_ me to take advantage of it,”

Sanji couldn’t believe what he was hearing as he helped Zoro get his shirt off, leaving the swordsman in only his jocks, and appreciating the way the moonlight defined his muscle definition. Every part of him was toned, battered and scar and Sanji drank in that image up close. Sanji wrapped his hands back around Zoro and kissed at his neck. He moved his mouth until he found that spot that made Zoro physically shutter, moving one of his hands to feel up his back. Zoro braced his arms either side of Sanji’s head and let himself be lost in the feeling of the cook’s mouth on him. Zoro decided to humour himself and rub his thigh softly against Sanji’s now hard cock, currently blocked by the cook’s pyjama pants. Sanji stopped his assault on the swordsman’s neck to take a sharp intake of breath, glaring at the swordsmen, who smirked dangerously in return.

“That wasn’t very nice, I was enjoying myself there,” Sanji murmured, head swimming with lust.

“Yeah well, I want to enjoy myself too,” Zoro lustfully replied as he pinned Sanji down and kissed down his torso again, past his nipples and towards his abs. Zoro made sure to trace every bit of toned muscle with his tongue before getting to the top of Sanji’s pyjama pants. The blanket had been pushed aside as Zoro sat up, mindlessly playing with the elastic of the cook’s pants. “Am I aloud to continue or do you want to stop here?” Zoro asked, clearly not ready to stop but willing to if it made Sanji uncomfortable.

The cook looked over to his roommate who was curled up; pillow blocking his face but definitely snoring. _‘If he’s doing what I think he’s doing, there’s no harm in it I guess,’_ Sanji thought, brain clearly foggy from the alcohol and lust. “Yeah,” Sanji replied with an airy moan. “Blow my goddam mind,”

Zoro had a look on his face that could only be described as ferrel as he moved his hand to palm at Sanji’s fully erect, clothe covered cock.

“As you wish,” was all Sanji heard before the swordsman pulled his pants down with his teeth and if _that_ wasn’t the hottest thing Sanji had even seen. Zoro pulled his pants all the way off before realising Sanji had gone commando to bed. “No boxers cook?” he asked deviously, kissing his way up the cook’s long, _long_ legs and stopping at his knee, nibbling on the skin on his kneecap. Sanji had to try and find a way to stop himself from screaming and waking up _all_ of Tokyo. He couldn’t take it anymore, he so badly wanted that idiot to either engulf his dick or at least have the swordsman put his inside him. Sanji just wanted release but he couldn’t make any formation of words. Zoro decided to give Sanji what he wanted before he came just from the anticipation alone and rewarded him by kissing up his thighs. Sanji could finally breathe evenly before the wind was knocked out of him again after the swordsman passed over a sensitive spot. Sanji was so riled up that he was getting impatient, groaning and squirming under the swordsman’s touch.

He grabbed Zoro by the hair and pulled him up to where his cock sat, red and leaking pre-cum, against his stomach. Zoro only looked up at Sanji and smirked again before grabbing the base and kissing the tip. Sanji could’ve almost cum from just _that_ alone. He was so strung up that he was pretty sure all Zoro had to do was touch him and he would cum. Zoro decided to reward him however when he completely deep throated the cook. Sanji threw his hand across his mouth to stop himself screaming out before he died. Zoro managed to sink all the way down to Sanji’s dark curls before popping back off, not breaking eye contact the whole time. Sanji sat up slightly, trying to get his breathing under control.

“How- how can you do that?” Sanji asked, getting harder at the thought of Zoro doing that again. The swordsman chuckled darkly, his breath ghosting over Sanji’s tip.

“I have no gag reflex,” he all but moaned as he deep throated Sanji again, this time rhythmically bobbing his head while keeping Sanji’s hips pinned to the bed. Sanji was lost in pleasure, letting a few moans slip before realising where he was but Zoro noticed what he was doing and made sure to suck hard the sensitive spots. Sanji’s brain was short-circuiting; in all the years he had been alive, head had never felt this good. He had gotten a couple from guys and girls but _none_ could even live up to the pleasure the Zoro was giving him right now. He could feel the back of Zoro’s throat and every time the swordsman swallowed around him, he could feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge.

“Z-Zoro...” Sanji moaned softly, resting on his elbows and letting his head fall back. “Oh god Zoro... D-don’t stop,”

Sanji’s moans were like gold to Zoro, hearing his voice completely wrecked almost made him cum himself. He wanted to finish Sanji off badly, so _very_ badly but he managed to control himself enough to slow down to a stop and release Sanji’s cock with a loud, obnoxious pop. Sanji was confused, he was _right there_ and now the sensation had stopped. He looked down to see Zoro, making his way back up his torso to kiss his mouth again.

“Zoro, what are you-“

“Let me be inside you,” Zoro all but growled out, pinning Sanji back down to the bed. “You’ve made me so hard that I can’t take it anymore,” Zoro made sure to line his clothed erection up with Sanji’s bare one and buck slightly, causing Sanji to arch back hard and grit his teeth to stop the moan from escaping. Sanji was dizzy and sensitive; he didn’t know what to do. He doesn’t know how, but the responsible side of his brain managed to factor in the ‘Usopp situation’ and he looked over to see him lying on his back, pillow still blocking his face and blanket on the floor. Sanji deemed that he was still asleep and turned back to Zoro. “Where’s the lube?”

That smug bastard reached somewhere in the bed and held a small bottle in his hand. Sanji nearly wanted to kick the swordsman in the face for being so cocky but decided against it as he was so desperate to be filled. Zoro started coating his fingers, making sure to warm up the lube before moving a finger inside Sanji. Zoro silenced any sound that the cook was about to make with a kiss as he started to pump in and out of Sanji. He felt the cook start to relax around him as he added another expectantly, causing Sanji to gasp into the kiss as the swordsman scissored him open. Sanji was practically panting by the time Zoro added a third finger, feeling Sanji thrust back down onto his fingers. Sanji’s face was pure bliss and Zoro was getting unbelievably aroused at the fact that _he_ was making Sanji feel like this. The swordsman couldn’t take it anymore and removed his fingers, cause a cute whine to leave Sanji. Zoro got off the bed quietly before removing his jocks and chucking them somewhere before looking back at Sanji. The cook was basically _drooling_ at the sight of Zoro’s cock and how it could definitely make someone scream. And _god_ did Sanji want to scream but he wasn’t because his best friend is only _a metre and a half away from them_. Zoro walked over to the bed, towards where Sanji’s head was and lined his arousal up with the cook’s mouth, sliding his cock past willing lips. Sanji’s eyes rolled to the back of his head again before he felt Zoro grab his hair and thrust super hard, hitting the back of his throat. Sanji could feel tears prick at the corner of his eyes but that look of pure bliss on Zoro’s face as the swordsman fucked his mouth made Sanji take the pain and bare it. Zoro could feel himself getting close and losing control so he ripped his cock away from Sanji before he face fucked him into oblivion.

“Why do I only lose control around you?” Zoro asked rhetorically to a blissed out Sanji. “Don’t tell me you’re done now? I haven’t even been inside you yet,”

“Z-zoro p-please... please fuck me,” Sanji begged, writhing as he could feel Zoro’s cock brushing his entrance. “I-I need it... Fuck, I need you Zoro please,” Sanji practically pleaded as Zoro hiked his legs up and lined up with his entrance. Sanji felt the head breach him before Zoro slammed his hips against Sanji. The cook gasped, throwing his arm across his mouth to stop himself from screaming out. He felt so full, so hot and so _alive_ that he didn’t care that all of Tokyo could hear him he just wanted Zoro to fucking _move._ And the swordsman did, snapping his hips slowly against Sanji, enjoying the feeling of the cook’s body opening up to him. Zoro’s brain was fried, he felt so good. The cook spasmed in ways that no other lover he had did, he was fascinated in the way Sanji’s body so readily accepted his cock that he found himself staring at his cock disappearing into Sanji, and the cook thought that was one of the _hottest_ things he had ever seen.

“Z-Zoro...” the cook whined quietly. “Fuck me harder, p-please...”

Zoro didn’t reply and moved his hands above Sanji’s head again and thrust hard and fast into Sanji. Zoro didn’t bother holding back his strength like he had to do with majority of his lovers; he knew the cook could take it. And take it he did, grabbing the headboard above him almost as an anchor to make sure he had some form of grounding. Zoro continued to pump his hips like a piston while Sanji was having a hard time keeping quiet. Zoro just felt amazing, he had to let him know. But he was dangling close to the edge, so very close. He could tell Zoro was close too by the way his thrusts were getting more erratic and then Zoro hit a spot in him that made Sanji see stars.

“Fuck Zoro, do that again,” Sanji moaned a little too loudly as Zoro complied and rammed that spot over and over again. This was it, Sanji was right on the edge and Zoro’s hips weren’t slowing down at all. In fact, it almost felt like he was speeding up. Sanji dropped one of his hands from the headboard and gripped Zoro’s neck, kissing him passionately and shoving his tongue down the swordsman’s throat.

“I-I’m close, so fucking close Zoro,” Sanji moaned against his lips.

“Me too, fucking hang on to that headboard,” Zoro groaned before slowing down slightly so Sanji could grab that headboard again. As soon as he did, Zoro went into overdrive, hips pumping so hard at Sanji’s sweet spot that the cook felt like he died and was in heaven because there was no way this was real life. Sanji was tinkering at the edge of orgasm until Zoro took him in hand, not slowing down at all and pumping him in time with his thrusts. The cook’s orgasm shattered through him, shaking him to his core as his cum sputtered out against the swordsman’s chest. Zoro kept up his fast pace before he buried himself fully in the cook, cumming deep inside of him. They stayed like that for a moment, each enjoying the afterglow before Zoro pulled his limp cock out. Sanji could feel cum dribbling down his leg but he didn’t really care, all he was focusing on was taking in his surroundings. Zoro flopped down on his back, pulling Sanji to lie on his chest. The cook traced along the big scar on his chest before sighing contently.

“I really hope this isn’t a dream,” Sanji murmured into the swordsman’s chest, still tracing patterns into his scars. The swordsman looked down at him and smiled. “Neither do I,”

“I do,” came a raspy, sleep deprived voice from the next bed that caused the both of them to lose there moment of post-orgasmic bliss. “I’m gonna let this slide once because we’re on holiday and I kind of initiated it but if I _ever_ wake up to that again, I will murder the both of you,”

Zoro and Sanji looked at each other mortified as Usopp rolled over and went to sleep. Zoro groaned in embarrassment while Sanji was basically crimson. They didn’t know what this night meant to them but all they knew was that from now on, they were going to have to be extra nice to Usopp.

 

_Fin_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> No joke that happened. Not exactly like that but that happened. Unfortunately I was Usopp in the situation but me, my roommate and the dude she was banging a metre and a half away from me are all still friends and I don't let them live it down.
> 
> Anyway leave a comment if you liked it
> 
> Lots of love,  
> ST<3


End file.
